


Please

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, hl_kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://hl-kink.livejournal.com">hl_kink</a>: Duncan's always had a thing for sucking cock. It's the one thing he really gets into with men, and he's kind of embarrassed by how much he loves it, but he really, really loves it.</p>
<p>Original post  <a href="http://hl-kink.livejournal.com/732.html?thread=14044#t14044">here</a>,  including chinae's fantastic second fill <i>On His Knees</i>.</p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

  


Please? Duncan asks.

Gagged silent, he says it with his eyes, forced open, with the aching stretch of his jaws and with the shiver in his skin embracing the watching eyes. With the suppliant arch of his throat and the ache in his thighs, knees bruising, and with the tremor of his hand on his own swollen cock, the touch so light now pleasures near pain.

Please. Now? Duncan begs, in the tightening of his throat and the saliva that drips down his chin and through every half-drawn gasping breath he steals.

Pensive finger on Duncans cheekbone, Methos says, No.


End file.
